


The puppy play

by gyulemon



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, PWP, top¡gyu, woohyun¡puppy play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyulemon/pseuds/gyulemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu decides to tease Woohyun a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The puppy play

 

 

 

Woohyun had no idea how he had ended in such situation, on his knees with his face buried in the pillows and his ass up, while Sunggyu was tracing down his finger along his spine, sending shivers through his body. Woohyun was squirming under his touch, silently begging for more.

“H-Hyung.” he groaned, moving his ass a bit higher, earning for a touch, earning for Sunggyu to touch him, mark him, make him his.

Sunggyu only hummed in response, running his hands along his thighs and caressing his butt cheeks, before opening them, the cold air hitting Woohyun's hole.

“Agh, hyung, please...” he said, his face turning bright red but his mind wasn't working properly.

“So impatient.” replied Sunggyu, licking his lips. He stuck out his tongue as he was leaving small kisses along Woohyun's thighs, licking them. He was about to lick him there, when he had a change of heart. “Turn around, Woohyun.”

The boy was confused, and with trembling body he did so, frowning a bit.

“W-What happens.”

He was afraid Sunggyu had lost interest all of sudden and was going to leave him there hard and needy.

“Let's try something different today.” Sunggyu answered, smirking.

Woohyun was a bit scared. The last time Sunggyu had proposed that, he had ended tied up and blindfolded while the other man fucked him senseless.

“Surprise me.”

“Bark.”

“What the actual fuck, hyung?” Woohyun wide opened his eyes, surprise. “Have you lost your mind?”

Sunggyu shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face.

“You're such a puppy, you know that, don't you? Then be a good puppy and get on your knees.”

“I'm not going to do that.”

“If you're a good pup around your owner, then I might be acquiescent and blow you, while my fingers are inside your little hole stretching you before I put my cock inside, you would like that, wouldn't you?”

Woohyun was so turned on at that point he thought he was going to come just by listening Sunggyu dirty talking.

“Why can't you fuck me like a normal person?”

“Oh, don't be so humble, Woohyun. I saw how your cock twitched as I spoke, this turns you on, admit it. You're such a kinky bastard.”

“Look who's talking.”

Sunggyu stood up, getting up from the bed, and Woohyun panicked.

“Don't worry.” said Sunggyu, laughing. “I'm not leaving you like this.”

He came back after a few minutes, bringing a lube in his right hand while he had in his left hand....a leather collar, the one they had used when they took care of the pups a few years ago.

“Now, put this one.”

“You can't be serious.”

Sunggyu smiled and threw the collar to Woohyun, who held it in his hand, looking at it incredulously. He put it on, nevertheless, tightening it around his neck.

“Aw, you look so cute.” Sunggyu murmured, sitting on the bed and patting his legs for Woohyun to come closer.

Woohyun swallowed hard, putting his pride aside, and got on his knees as he approached Sunggyu's lap.

“Who has been a good pup while Gyu was not at home?” he asked, in a high pitched tone.

Woohyun wanted to stop and tell him to fuck off, but there was no way he was going to retract now.

“Woof!” he barked, rubbing his head against Sunggyu's chest, who patted his head.

“Aigoo, so cute. You have to get your reward for being such a good boy.”

“Woof! Woof!”

Sunggyu held his chin, making him look straight at his eyes, and touched his nose.

“Do you wanna play?”

Woohyun nodded, and moved his head lower, this time rubbing it against Sunggyu's crotch, who let out a slight moan.

“Or since you have been a good boy, would you like to have your milk first?”

Woohyun frowned. There was no way Sunggyu had just said that. He shook his head anyways, and went back to the game.

He slid his hands inside Sunggyu's shirt, touching a bit his hot skin before biting him in the neck, his teeth digging hard in the flesh.

“Fuck.” cursed Sunggyu, closing his eyes, as Woohyun licked the wound he has just made. “Now, that had hurt. You deserve a punishment.”

Woohyun bit his lips in anticipation, nodding vigorously. Sunggyu smirked.

“Such a naughty boy...”

He pulled Woohyun by the collar, harshly, and clashed their lips together in a passionate kiss, their tongues interlocking together, saliva dripping down their chins.

Sunggyu bit Woohyun's lower lip, chewing it between his teeth, and Woohyun let out a painful moan. Sunggyu felt Woohyun's cock hardening due to the bite, and he smiled.

Sunggyu removed his clothes as fast as he could, tossing them to the floor, and went back to the bed, where Woohyun was waiting for him, on his knees, his cheeks flustered, the leather collar looking extremely hot on him and his cock leaking precum. He thought he could come just by the sight.

“Does my Hyunnie want to be punished? Or he has been a good boy?”

“P-Punish me, woof!”

Sunggyu didn't hesitate a second to insert one finger soaked in lube inside Woohyun's hole.

“God, you're so tight.” he murmured, feeling Woohyun's muscles clenching against his finger.

“M-More.” begged Woohyun, moving his hips against Sunggyu's finger, seeking for more friction.

“You're a little slut, baby.” said Sunggyu as he inserted two fingers more, turning Woohyun into a total mess, who was moaning loudly as Sunggyu fingered him.

Sunggyu kept doing so for a while, sometimes even scissoring him to stretch him out. As he was fingering Woohyun, he placed small kisses along his back, and then he hit Woohyun's prostate, which made the boy moan and curse out loud. He pulled Woohyun by the collar, a bit painfully, and kissed him in the lips, his fingers never leaving his hole.

Woohyun was about to come, he knew it, he felt it in his stomach.

But then Sunggyu removed his fingers, and he couldn't help but gasp in disappointment, the sudden feeling of emptiness in his insides was almost driving him crazy. At least until Sunggyu's fingers were replaced by his tongue, and Woohyun thought he couldn't feel more embarrassment in just one day.

“G-Gyu...agh...” he moaned, as Sunggyu buried his tongue in his hole, licking around it before pushing the muscle inside, moving it in circles. “F-fuck Gyu...please....h-harder...”

Sunggyu smiled, moving his tongue faster as Woohyun was moving his hips against it.

“F-fuck....w-oof!”

Sunggyu couldn't believe the boy was barking in such situation. He felt his own cock hardening even more at the sound, and pushed his tongue deeper, which led Woohyun to come, his cum spurting all over the sheets and his body convulsing and shaking.

“You have been such a good boy right now, moaning so loud as my tongue fucked your little hole. I'm going to reward you, don't worry Hyunnie.”

“P-please.”

Woohyun was now lying on his back, his face impossible red and breathing harshly, but his cock was hardening again at the thought.

“What do you want, Hyunnie? What does my little pup want?”

“F-Fuck me, Gyu, fuck me so hard I'm not going to be able to walk for days, please. I need your cock inside me so much...”

“As you please, baby.”

“Woof!”

Sunggyu couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he spread Woohyun's legs open and placed in between them, his finger touching his hole again, which was still clenching due to the orgasm.

Sunggyu's cock was so hard and he wanted to put on the condom, but Woohyun stopped him. The boy's hand palmed his crotch, jerking him off as he opened the plastic with his other hand and his teeth. Sunggyu threw his head back, enjoying the feeling of Woohyun's fingers around his member, pumping him harshly. The coldness of the condom made him gasp, but Woohyun's hand was again there, masturbating him a bit more before lying down, opening his legs for Sunggyu.

“So, so good.” murmured Sunggyu, near Woohyun's ear, and caught his lobe between his teeth, scratching it, earning an eager moan from the boy.

“I'm going to fuck you, as you have requested. I'm going to fuck you so hard, Hyun, until my name is the only thing you are going to remember.”

To be honest, there was no need for such dirty talk but it turned them on so much they always did it.

Sunggyu pushed his cock inside Woohyun, feeling his muscles clenching this time against his member.

“Oh, fuck, Woohyun.” he cursed, closing his eyes. “God, you're so fucking tight. You're always so tight.”

Woohyun closed his eyes, his mind was clouded and the only thing he was able to do was moving his hips against Sunggyu's body, his cock reaching deeper with every thrust.

Sunggyu was fucking him hard, almost pulling his cock out everytime and then pushing it inside again. He kept ramming him for a while, until he hit his prostate again and it was so hard for them to keep from cumming.

“Scream my name, Hyunnie.” he said, between gasps, and leaned in to bite his neck.

“S-Sunggyu!”

And Woohyun came again, so hard he almost blanked out, but he came to his senses to see Sunggyu had not come yet. He pushed a very surprised Sunggyu down, making him sit down, and pulled out the condom.

“Woohyun.” he moaned, when he felt the boy's plump lips engulfing his cock.

“C'mon, Gyu, cum for me.” he asked, humming a bit to send vibes through his member, and Sunggyu threw his head back. “Cum for your little pup, woof ~ ~”

And with that Sunggyu came, but he pulled back right when the orgasm hit him, spurting his cum all over Woohyun's face and neck.

“Fuck.” cursed Woohyun, licking his lips and tasting the salty liquid on his face.

Sunggyu opened his eyes to see the mess he had made, and apologized a bit before cleaning Woohyun's face, but smiling nevertheless.

Woohyun decided to ignore him, and pressed their lips together after they both were clean.

“Now please take this fucking leather collar off me.” he said, annoyed. “I'm never doing this again.”

“You liked it, though, you've never come so hard before.”

Woohyun clicked his tongue in disappointment, but smiled after Sunggyu removed the collar, pushing him down onto the mattress to cuddle a bit.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how this happened


End file.
